1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and installation hardware, and more specifically to an improved apparatus for installation of toilet fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of common toilet bowl fixtures is an awkward and time-consuming task. Accordingly, numerous devices have been developed to assist the installer. However, most known devices are themselves bulky, difficult to move, and do not enable the fine positioning adjustment desirable during installation.